


Little Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine the stalker, But she gets good treatment in the cafe at the end wahahaha, Cafes because cafes, Cute, Haizaki being Haizaki, Interaction, Kagami is a little kitty in Haizaki's eyes uvu, Kuroko the even bigger stalker, M/M, Poor Momoi, Protective Bluenettes, Random waiter - Freeform, Romance, Slightly Harrassed Momoi, based on an rp, hinted Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga - Freeform, hinted Kuroko Tetsuya/Kagami Taiga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing the basketball idiot could do now was make the blood rush to his cheeks as the memories on that day unfold once more in his brain…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of my HaiKaga fic :>   
> This fic is probably going to be only 2 chapters but lets just wait and see~

  
When Kagami met Haizaki, a former member of the GoM (if he could even call him that) it was at that time when the Fukuda ace was beating up his brother, and trying to harass his mentor (I repeat, try). Kagami was utterly pissed off. He despised the man's entire existence and being. He swore to himself that after all this effort and hard work that he and his team has put into winning the championship he would get to settle his long past situation with Tatsuya and give a piece of his mind to Shougo Haizaki.

'Piece of my mind, yeah right! More like you just gave him a piece of your fucking embarrassment' And So Kagami did. But the expected outcome, wasn't as expected as it seemed. 'Damn it, this isn't supposed to be the situation! Why am I even attracted to that piece of rude shit!?' The only thing the basketball idiot could do now was make the blood rush to his cheeks as the memories of the event unfold in his brain…

  


  


_"Kagami-kun, I suggest you do not provoke Haizaki-kun with your aggressive attitude." Kagami jumped a little from Kuroko's ghostly presence, wich was quite an improvement since it was always accompanied by a ghastly scream and a bonk to the head. "H-how the hell did you know that I was planning on meeting him up?" The shadow blinked for a moment and two. It seemed like he didn't know what to answer the older teen "You told me Kagami-kun, remember?"_

_The american teen sighed as this was always the situation. Kuroko, who always took advantage of his low presence to eavesdrop, and afterwards claim that he'd been there all along. "Yeah, alright. But didn't you say that he was always the one to start the fight, no matter the situation?"_

_"Quite so, Kagami-kun. But the less intimidation you insert in the situation, the less Haizaki-kun would retreat back in the hopes of a decent conversation."_

_"Tch, alright.." They were both heading out to the street court where they hung out with Aomine every Friday. It was half day for all the students, so Kagami had enough time to prepare for what's going to come, and still play several one on one's with the the two bluenettes._

_***_

_It was around 12 noon when they started playing, and at around 5:30 they had to stop it at that time for Kagami as he was about to leave to meet up with the braided man. They were still in the court as of now, packing up their things and drinking away their post- excitement with a cold bottle of water and a Pocari sweat that Kuroko had packed to bring._

_"Oi, Bakagami. You sure you don't want Tetsu or me to accompany you? " the Tiger rolled his eyes, it's not as if he's incapable of not starting a fight or keeping the former GoM member in bay. "I don't need any help. I can handle it."_

_"Look,you don't know Haizaki as well enough as we do. Either you get beat up, or Tetsu and I can stop it" He didn't want to seem like he cared, but the thought of Kagami going alone to confront that… monster didn't make him feel any better._

_"He's right , Kagami-kun. You may not know this, but Haizaki-kun is a vicious person. Aomine-kun made a , suprisingly, good proposition. Accompanying you would be the safest option we could offer you." Kuroko had appeared out of nowhere again. But for once, neither lights said anything about it. For Aomine, it didn't really comfort his conscience that his rival was about to meet up with a spiteful bastard, alone on top of that._

_It probably applied to Kuroko as well, seeing as how attached to the hip he was with his current light. "Im not a girl to be protected! And as much as this concerns you, im dealing with a personal matter that I'd rather keep between myself" He put his hands inside his pockets, after slinging his sports bag on his shoulder and started walking out of the fenced street court_

_"Oi,oi! Where are you going Bakagami!? We're not done talking about this!" Aomine furrowed his eyebrows, and before he could even step foot out of the court, his arm was dragged back in by a rough hand. "Ow, shit! Stop pulling like that! Im going to Haizaki, you damned Aho."_

_"You're throwing yourself in the Coyote's den you fucking Bakagami! He won't hesitate to beat you up any moment, atleast take any of us to come with ya'!" He stared back at Aomine for a while, this dazed look was plastered on his face. The gulp he took down was heard before he spoke "Im going to be fine, Aho." Aomine's grip on his arm loosened as he walked off once again and waved goodbye._

_Silence has overcomed both the basketball players as Kagami had left the scene. Kuroko then (ironically) broke the atmosphere "I didn't know you could be so metaphorical Aomine-kun." The tanned teen turned with a comical expression on his face "Oh, shut up Tetsu!"_

_Aomime turned his face away again, staring at the retreating figure of Kagami over the side road far enough for him not to hear them anymore. "What do you think Kagami would do huh?" His face became stern all of a sudden. His lack of use on Kagami's nickname indicating that things just got serious. "Its not what Kagami-kun would do, it's what Haizaki-kun would inflict on him." Kuroko had put his hand on Aomine's shoulder, he didn't turn back to look at the sky blue man "I suggest we go follow him."_

_"Hah? Like, stalk him or something?" He raised an eyebrow at the peculiar suggestion, he knew that was Kuroko's specialty, with misdirection and all that._

_"Exactly, Aomine-kun" Aomine didn't like the look on the Phantom man's face._

_***_

_Kagami arrived at the cafe he and Haizaki agreed on meeting up. When he called the man back then, he didn't expect him to agree so suddenly with the plans he had. The Seirin ace took a chair out from a two person table and settled himself with ordering his usual 15 meal burger. The waitress subtly expressed her disbelief, either way Kagami wouldn't have noticed or cared._

_It bothered the dual color headed male how much the two seemed over protective. Other than Haizaki trying to beat anyone up with two legs, he seemed pretty decent on the phone. Then again it was just on the phone, and he was spouting innuendos every now and then that lead to Kagami slamming his phone down in frustration. Not remembering that he wasn't using a telephone._

_They really didn't need to worry about a 6'3 foot man weighing 80 something kilograms. He's had situations like this before, confronting his enemies and trying not to let himself be provoked by their arrogance and jerkiness. Most of the time it ends up with Kagami thinking about strangling the other male (one time it was a female,_ _but that's another story altogether)._

_His attention was grabbed as the bell rang signalling the other employees that another customer has entered the place. What he didn't expect was that along with Haizaki, he was pulling in Touou's manager Satsuki, sporting something akin to both frustration and uncomfortableness._

_"Let me go, Haizaki!" The girl kept on struggling, trying to get his prying hand off of her arm. "Heh? Why should I, sweet cheeks?" The man had his lips stretched out in a wolfish grin. The two struggled to gain ahold of the situation for a moment before an employee had come up to the both of them. "S-sir, we're really sorry but would you please step outside? You're bothering the other customers."_

_The lad was brave, Kagami could tell. But the moment Haizaki swiped his thumb on his appendage and the moment the pink haired girl's eyes had considerably popped out of her eyelids, Kagami rushed to get a firm grip on the arm ready to land a blow on the waiter._

_A gasp was heard first and foremost from Satsuki "Kagamin!" The violent ace grinned, he was expecting this any time now. He had spotted Kagami the moment he entered the place, because who wouldnt have noticed the bright dual colored hair he had? "So you know this guy, Momo-chan?"_

_"You bet she does, you son of a bitch." Haizaki raised his eyebrows in interest. "Oh? Are you taunting me to beat you up?" He glared at Haizaki, knowing he was underestimating him. "Now release Momoi-san" He squeezed the arm he was holding on to._

_Haizaki's eyes had wondered down to the girl's chest as he spoke back "I think I'd rather be interested in doing something else to her." A vein popped on the hot headed male. This guy was a jerk AND a pervert!_

_"Oi, you're talking to me! Im not her boobs am I!?"_

_Satsuki perked up at the mention of her chest and immediately covered it from the male's eyes "Hey!" Her eyebrows were slanted and her face was blushing red "That was a compliment, be glad of it" Haizaki tugged her arm back as he smirked upclose to the female in hand._

_"Not if you're talking about a girl's chest lewdly its not!" Satsuki mentally agreed about his statement. Haizaki glanced back at Kagami with uninterested eyes._

_Between all of the tension, the waiter was almost forgotten as he shivered in terror,frozen on his spot. He retreated back his eyes from the Tiger._

_Kagami was startled from the swift motion of the arm in his grip and almost stumbled back. Momoi grimaced as fists connected to both Kagami and the guy's faces._

_The next thing he knew the two of them were kicked out for causing a ruckus, and for punching the cafe owner's son._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being thrown out of the cafe, a little bit of bonding seems to be in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what im trying to get to anymore

The Informat had waved goodbye from inside the window of the cafe. Her face was sympathetic as she laid her eyes on Kagami one last time as the two walked away from her sight.

How she ended up treated to an all expense pastries and drinks, the two basketball players had no idea how. 

Kagami felt sore all over. As soon as the other teen had punched him Kagami's instinct had acted up and immediately punched him back. The way he was slightly wobbling right now, it wasn't such a good outcome. 

Haizaki was an amazing fight, no doubt. Not that he would tell him. Other than street basketball, american trends had intrigued him back then. Mainly, street fights. "Tch, you got us kicked out.." 

He heard Haizaki speak up from out of the blue, unusually quiet (assuming that he never shut up)

Kagami's eye couldn't help but twitch "Me!? You started the whole thing, remember!" He threw his arms up, enraged from the stupid statement. Haizaki walked closer, but not close enough to invade Kagami's personal space.

"Oh, but if you hadn't fought back this wouldn't have happened had it?" Kagami stopped and gazed back at the ace. His eyes had widened just a teeny bit, and afterwards grumbled.

'What the fuck..' Haizaki's previous smirk had collapsed into an irritated snarl. He doesn't know why, but the thing the other idiot did affected him somehow. This.. fluffy, light feeling isn't such a good indication.

"Tch, stop trying to be cute faggot." That was the word. Cute. This faggot is messing with the wrong person. 

"Did you just call me--!?" He whipped up to glare at his opponent before him, not seeing the flushing red of his ears. 

He grabbed ahold of Haizaki's collar, Kagami could feel the other pull him closer as the hands on his shirt and ring were being crumpled into his fist.

"Im not a faggot" 

"Want to start a fight again?" The glint in Haizaki's eyes had this viciousness in them, 'merciless' as Kuroko had told him. It actually scared him a bit.

He pulled away from the Fukuda ace, stuffing both of his hands in his pockets in fear of starting another one in the middle of a street no less. 

"Bitch."

"Jerk" 

Insults were thrown from both sides as they started walking to nowhere, the path led by Kagami.

When Haizaki looked into the eyes of the basketball idiot, he noticed how his eyes were ruby red. It shined from a layer of moisture, and there was a hint of fear in it. 

This guy really doesn't want to give in does he? "What was your name again?" he scratched the back of his nape as Kagami's attention was caught when he spoke up again. 

"It's Kagami Taiga." It annoyed Kagami how he could just forget his name.

"Ah,yeah. The little kitty." He actually knew what the guy's name was, teasing Kagami was just fun to do so.

"It's Taiga, Taiga! Not kitty." He gave the other a mix of a pouty frown. But he was looking straight ahead, his arms folded over one another.

"Hah? What did you just say, Kitty?" 

"It was faggot awhile ago, now little kitty!? Oh fuck you, take that back!" 

"Nah, im not taking that back. You're just a scared little kitten aren'cha?"

"Shut up!"

The small laugh that Haizaki contained was let out. The expression on Kagami's face was priceless, bordering on a comical like rage with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

Wait. Red?

"Oi, oi why the fuck are you blushing?" Kagami had a really good close up of the Fukuda ace if it weren't for him closing in on the tiger and observing his face. 

"Hah!? Im not blushing." Kagami's eyes had furrowed on the accusation he was giving him. 

"You are, stop blushing will you? It's annoying." It bothered the black head so much, these little gestures that Kagami was making, it didn't make sense to him why he was so frustrated.

"Jesus Christ, I can't stop blood rushing to my body parts can I?" 

"You can by cutting off the circulation"

"And how the hell would you do tha--"

His cheeks were suddenly pushed in to make him look like a fish. Kagami glared once more at the male howling with laughter.

"Ahahahaha! Fuck, you look ridiculous!" 

“Lot go” 

Kagami wasn’t the least bit amused at his current situation, how is this asshole’s laugh even attractive to him? 

“Nah, you look adorable like this.. Little kitty”

Kagami forced the hands off of his cheeks to get away from the constricting friction where his teeth were digging in, squishing Haizaki’s in turn. 

“How’s that for cute!?” 

“You maudderpocker!” 

At this rate, both the sports men who decided squishing each other’s cheeks is a good idea will have palm imprints on their cheeks if they continue to do so.

Haizaki lets go after a few minutes,to which Kagami responds with "Hah, I win." Grinning triumphantly.

"Well that was fucking dumb"

"You're saying that because I won"

"Shut up or I'll give you a black eye you won't forget"

Kagami's grin had faltered at the threat "You were just being laid back awhile ago."

"Yeah? Sorry for not living up to your expectations" 

"Hmph"

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt know Kuroko could rhyme like that XD 
> 
> "Quite so, Kagami-kun. But the less intimidation you insert in the situation, the less Haizaki-kun would retreat back in the hopes of a decent conversation."


End file.
